skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Turtlegoal
: Dr. Turtlegoal (Turtlegoal for short) is a cyborg air Eared turtle (the only one in existence, except for Warnado). He became a villain when he was forced to go in water and splash, when he sunk and lost an eye when he realized that there was chainsaws in the bottom. His other eye turned into a black eye when it caught on fire. History At the carnival, there was a dark arena where eared turtles do tricks that where assigned that day. He signed up, he never paid attention to the what the trick would be. That day, the trick was to go deep in a pool with chainaws on the bottom and be fine when coming up. He wore a metal shell for the first time that day, it replaced his pink shell that he already had, which was embarrassing. He fell in, one eye cut out and replaced by a cyborg eye, and his metal shell kept him alive. He was really mad, and destroyed the tent in rage. Thankfully, the turtles where saved by the Skylanders. Spyro put his other eye on fire, making it black. The eye turned red because of his evil thoughts, and then he saw him, Warnado, the one who was the only other air Eared Turtle. He raged and screamed so much, he shot lazers out of his cyborg eyes at him. Then Whirlwind threw a Mega Bomb at him and he only had 1 tooth. He had so much pain, that he gave up and went home, that he made into a lair. He hired some Clemdor minions, and invented evil machines. His new arch- rival, Warnado, challenged him to a draw. With his lazer that was his "surprise", he nearly killed Warnado. However, Spyro flew in, not wanting his friend to go, using his elemental breath, he defeated Turtlegoal. Then, video games released in The Tutler Island made Turtlegoal the main antagonist of their games. He never cared about the video games, just about Warnado, and at some times Spyro. His metal shell was never again sold in stores because of him, and he didn't mind that either. He could create thunderstorms, a power he just aced at the time. Turtlegoal was training a lot for one reason, a plan that would later on be destructive. That plan is still unknown, but it will happen someday. However, in the Tutler Island forest, there is a fake scroll written by Turtlegoal, saying that he was "possibly banished, but GREAT!", saying that Turtlegoal was great, but he might of been banished, but that to is unknown, Appearance Turtlegoal is mostly like Warnado with a red black eye and cyborg eye. Also he has a metal shell that is dark gray with lighter gray spines. Personality Like almost any villain, Dr. Turtlegoal tries to kill the hero (Warnado and/or Spyro) and complete his plan. He uses his minions and weapons to destroy Skylands and the Skylanders. Turtlegoal also has a talent for lasers, so he is happy to buy lasers. Relationships Dark Dragon Dr. Turtlegoal seems to be best friends with the Dark Dragon. He called him to participate the 1st battle with Warnado in Turtle Tumble. Kaos He dislikes Kaos because of his loud mouth Quotes Plan Rumors Warnado had a few rumors of what the secret plan could be, #Turtlegoal randomly kills Warnado and fights the other Skylanders and takes over Skylands. #Warnado fights Turtlegoal and Turtlegoal wins and nothing else happens. Most people reject this rumor. #Turtlegoal tries to take over the world and universe. However, he might be banished, including to the fake scroll. Trivia *Theme Song *Music heard in rage *He highly relates to Dr. Blowhole. *He calls Warnado a "stupid turtle" at times. This is related to how Ariana calls Max a "stupid dog". *If Turtlegoal is banished, he could of written the scroll and put it in the forest shortly before being banished. *According to Turtle Tumble, he has heard of Shelly. Category:Evil Category:Robots Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters